Hellfire the Red Husky
''"Don't Look so upset, brother. We could all have the last breath." '' ''- Hellfire to Slush on war of the planets episode 5 chapter 13. '' Hellfire is a red husky, the older sister of slush and the female evil cousin of exile the road rover. She is my first road rover OC, but due to there not being a fanon wiki for road rovers, I decided to post her here. Biography/Backstory She once lived in a really dangerous family. Her mother was genetically engineered to stab people with a tazor stick and her father was the same way too, only with psychological powers which include telekonesis, flying and other things. During the time of planet mavish's destruction, As a puppy at that time, hellfire was away on a mission with the road rovers and was spared the fate of many of her race, including her mother and father, thanks to hunter deciding that they will ignore the order to return to planet Xen. Sometimes before the destruction of planet Mavish, hellfire is told by her mother what happened to her brother. In a summary only flashback in the Undertale saga, sometime after the genocide of the huskies, hellfire along with the road rovers and swat katz return from their conquest on planet wapiti (they do NOT like that planet). However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by LeafyIsHere, miniladd and lui calibre, but the road rovers order their comrade to stand down, knowing that she would not stand a chance against them. After a fierce battle with the beraters, hellfire was brutally corrupted by her own genes destroying the the white blood cells and attacking her nervous system. She freaked out (most of the time), seized out and then she totally aped out in the road rovers. After freaking out and spazzing, she ran away after being resigned, hearing about the birth of her little brother. After coming back home, she thought she would earn congrats by her family, but what she got was insults, scolding and berating. She backed down, waiting for a punishment, but what she got stuck with was taking care of her newborn brother slush. After having to take care of slush, she could never sleep becaus of his whimpering and crying. All she did was stay up, feeding and pampering slush, but then at the end as a result, slammed her head on the table. by day and night by night, she fed, took care and pampered her little brother until she had enough of her family treating her this way and laid her brother down in the couch. The next day when slush became 10 years old, hellfire recieved a phone call from the rodents of peace, telling her to bring them a family member. She had a brilliant idea and gave away slush, her only brother. After giving him away, her parents had been upset with hellfire, yelling at her that she was supposed to watch them. Then after hellfire lied that the skylander squad took slush, her parents became enraged by this and went to war against them. After recieving something from a Doberman saying that her parents have died, but hellfire didn't care about it. What she did was throw the envelope in the trash and laughed maniacally. After doing that, she contacts the rodents or peace and tells them that her little lie worked. Kali, a female lemur congratulated hellfire for lying to her parents and getting them killed after giving slush away and then gets a wierd visitor in her home. As she opened the door, she saw frisk who asked her to be a part of lioness and flames' forces and hellfire accpeted her invitation. After allying with the undertale squad, R.O.A.R. squad and ths F.O.X. squad, they battled against many good guy squads, but not a lot of war battles. Days have passed and hellfire then heard that exile was her cousin. She freaked out by this and was assigned by lioness to kill them. She failed miserably and was resigned again by the Undertale squad. She then plans to get revenge after teaming with the hexwings on the whole entire galaxy. Appearance Hellfire has an attribute like that of a sayian. She wears tanish gold shoulder plates, boots, black sleeves, armor body and legs. She also has red eyes (like all villains) and she is also a red husky. She wears a scouter too like a dragon ball Z character. Personality Hellfire, unlike slush and her parents, is cruel, evil and arrogant. She seems to be a little uptight when going on a mission with the road rovers, but was once hateful to them. She also seems to enjoy bullying exile, her cousin and ignoring slush. She also seems too angry when provoked or annoyed, timid around handsome guys, but also rude and dark around other people. Naturally, all she ever cares about is total destruction of the Galaxy and waiting for her brother to be killed so she could start a second family. Meeting Ika During the canine era, hellfire walks on a lonely road filled with nothing but gray skies and depressed dog family members. She then bumps almost tripped over a box and notices something. When she looked inside of it, it was a baby catagon named ika. It was a male earth catagon and he had lost his family. He was sick and almost close to death, but he was a survivor. Then after taking him home, she nursed him back to health and they both went on a walk during their trip just until she accidentally walked into hexwing territory. Her first Mission: Destroy Icepaw After being repeatedly fired from her previous jobs, hellfire had nothing to do other than to join the hexwing forces. After entering hexwing territory, she had been caught by the queen and her nephew, but after seeing how evil she was in her life, they recruited her as a member. She had been on multiple missions with them like destroying, invading planets, assassination and also attacks. Then the queen had ordered them that there was an ice element kitten named icepaw (you all might know who he is, an old OC I had since 2010) and they were all ordered to attack him and his comrades in planet clore. Icepaw's comrades were members from the violent squad and that they must be gone by the king's orders For the blue flash and the Plumbing salsa. After traveling to that planet, icepaw had broken into their fortress and antasma killed off the hexwing soldiers one by one while they were guarding the hexwing temple. Then after hearing about this, the queen assigned hellfire to kidnap his comrades and infect them with cardiac freeze without mercy until icepaw broke into the place and fought both hellfire and the queen. Then after the bloody fight, hellfire defeated icepaw and was assigned to do something with the body. Apparently hellfire's idea was throw his body to Ika and have him eat it (for diets of catagons, each time they eat, they grow bigger). After eating the body, hellfire didn't know that she recruited a cat-dragon hybrid. Death After biting a farmer deer's head off, the road rovers including hunter, Colleen, blitz, shag, muzzle and exile (also slush) hid beside a mercedes, not to get caught. Then after crying, panting and wheezing, exile tried to shush his cousin, but hellfire triggers the noise. She then lifts the car and throws it overboard and laughs wickedly. She then announces that if they ever oppose her again, she'll kill them. She grabs them on the neck and smashes them in the wall, but after north wind hears the cries, she flies to that planet and finds her torturing exile and slush. Then after battling hellfire, north wind pretended to be defeated, knowing that hellfire didn't know about the act and tried to kill slush and exile. It was just until what happened. North wind spat acid in her eyes, impaled her using her horn (north wind is an alicorn) and threw her down a pit of stalagmites. That marled the end of hellfire, slush's sister and exile's cousin. Quotes "Don't look so upset, brother. We could all have the last breath." "Why do they kicke me out like this?!" "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER, MY COUSIN AND HIS BETRAYING TEAM?! ANSWER ME, DEER?!" "Well. This is your last breath." "Thinkin you could stop the great and powerful-" (Last words) Trivia * Hellfire is named after the lake of fire. * She is way too OP, which prevents others from defeating her. * She was thought to have gray and white fur, but I didn't know what kind of gray, so I went for her to be a red husky. * Both her and raditz have had same roles. They both killed a farmer, tried to kill their relatives by were killed by other people. Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Bad Category:Dare devil Category:LionessTheNightwing's OC